


Keep Coming Back

by MorseCodeBeats



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a BTS song, Character Death, F/F, I am also bad at tagging, I am not sure how violent this will get, M/M, Pining, but there will be violence, frustrating leads, i am bad at summaries, i just want my idiot babies to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorseCodeBeats/pseuds/MorseCodeBeats
Summary: Aomine regains his senses to find a dead body and an unconscious and wounded Kise. The rest of the Kiseki scramble to help make sense of the chaos, recalling every decision they made that led them to where they are now. And more importantly, how will they go on from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in this angst train to hell.

_Red.  
Everything was bathed in red._

Feeling the signs of an oncoming headache, Aomine blinked until his vision came back into focus. He was staring at a wall, the pristine white seemed mocking but he couldn't figure out why. Wherever he was, it was pretty dim, the moonlight barely offering any illumination through the windows. Still, judging from the eerie shadows in his peripheral vision, there should be at least some other source of light coming from somewhere.

His head began to throb in pain. He grunted, cluthcing his head with his left hand. Faint sounds can be heard from somewhere. They seemed far off. Aomine stepped back and turned right, his footsteps feeling sluggish. He wondered for a while if the flooring in this room was made of some kind of weird material because it shouldn't feel this sticky. But he'll get back to that later, what's important is figuring out where he is and what the hell is happening now.

Aomine saw what looked like a very modern-looking living room set, though something seemed off about the set-up so he tried to focus despite his headache. His eyes zeroed in on the red splotches on a mostly gray sofa. But they didn't stop there. The same color can be found on the coffee table and beige carpet.

_That's odd._

The color looks like its clashing with the rest of the design. Normally, Aomine wouldn't be the type of person who gives a crap about interior decorating but he couldn't help but be bothered by the sight. He heard those muffled sounds again. Ignoring those, he kept his eyes on the offending red until he realized that no, those red splotches were most definitely NOT a design choice.

"Oh, fuck," Aomine's voice seemed to echo in the room. The air suddenly feeling much, much, heavier, "What happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the video for "I Need U" by BTS (the original version) and it just got stuck in my head so much that I wanted to write about it and I thought that Aomine and Kise would be perfect for this. That line "You're so beautiful, you're so cold" I think suits Kise so perfectly (for those who would like to disagree, please read the manga and what Fujimaki said about Kise in the anime). Besides, I love this ship to bits, and I just wanted to contribute to this fandom.
> 
> I've blabbed about the origins enough... Comments and critiques are welcome as this is my first time actually writing a more plot-driven story.


End file.
